


I Can't Even Separate Love From Lust

by RedPhoneBooth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baker Harry, Bc I like that shit, Because they kinda share that really, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, But IDC because I like that shit, Casual Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dirty Talk, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, New Years, Oral Sex, Overuse Of The Word Princess, Princess Harry Styles, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, but in a sexual way, overuse of the word daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a one night stand, but it all turns a bit more serious when they have to pretend to be a couple over the holidays.<br/>Things were fun and casual at first, but feelings change and Harry should really be aware of who's around when talking out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Be Your Temporary Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This was supposed to be finished at Christmas, and at this point I am still writing the last chapter. Whoops. Oh well.  
> This was so much fun. I didn't even mean for it to be this long, it just kind of happened.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this verymuchalot.  
> Please don't hesitate to comment or leave kudos, they are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> If I have forgotten to tag anything or you happen to see a mistake, please don't hesitate to tell me. This is not beta-read.
> 
> Updates might be a bit inconsistent, but I hope to have the whole thing up before the end of the month.
> 
> Title from Twentysomething by Jamie Cullum
> 
> Big thanks to my friends who always hear me out when i am complaining about how fics don't write themselves and it's such a pain.  
> go follow them:
> 
> Ruth  
> [Tumblr](http://sillydreamstar.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HedgehogSmiley)
> 
> Lore  
> [Tumblr](http://greenmeetingblue.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chestpainslouis)
> 
> Sarah  
> [Tumblr](http://letswastetimeagain.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me here  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> Enjoy x
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut based on Temporary Fix basically. If you want, you can skip it.  
> I will announce smut, but you'll mostly see it coming. i never start a scene I won't finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ya lil' pervs ;-)
> 
> Title from Temporary Fix by One Direction. I chose this because of obvious reasons. This whole chapter (plus a little bit of the next one) is based on that song.

**28** **th** **November**

Harry was bored.

Niall had dragged him out to the club and he was having a good time for a while, but now he was just bored. He intended to pull someone tonight, needing to scratch an itch, but honestly no one had caught his eye as he scanned the room. So, he simply ordered himself a drink and leaned against the wall, noticing Niall plastered to the back of a pretty girl. At least he did get some luck tonight.

His eyes kept travelling through the faces, going through them one by one, wondering of they were worth the effort or to just let it go. Suddenly, his eyes snapped a few people back as his brain now registered the beautiful man at the bar. His soft fringe and admittedly amazing ass caused Harry to give him a thorough once over. He was stood with his bum out, firm arms leaning on the bar wearing a black tank top and black skinnies that clung deliciously to his thighs.

Harry then noticed another guy who was talking to him, but he could clearly see on Pretty Boy’s face he was not interested in having a chit-chat. As if Pretty Boy could feel Harry staring, he stood up straight and turned to directly face Harry, nodding absently at whatever the guy next to him was saying. Their eyes locked and Harry could see the hunger in them even from afar, it was all the incentive he needed to walk over with confident strides standing just a bit too close for comfort.

“Hey!” It was the guy who was probably boring Pretty Boy to death who spoke. “I was busy here.” 

Harry ignored him. “Hi. I’m Harry. What’s your name?” Harry’s eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back multiple times.

“Louis.” Pretty Boy, Louis, answered, not hiding the relief someone came to save him.

“Louis.” Harry repeated, it rolled off his tongue and Harry promised himself to make Louis forget his own name tonight. “Wanna dance?” Harry didn’t give him the time to respond, he grabbed him by the hand as he set his glass down on the bar and pulled Louis to the middle of the dancefloor.

The bass thrummed through their bodies like a heartbeat as Harry grabbed Louis by the hips and grinded into his ass, hearing Louis groan even above the loud music. Louis had his hand on the back of Harry’s neck, keeping them together back to chest. One hand of Harry’s travelled up to Louis head and softly pulled at the strands of hair to tilt his head and expose more skin. Harry licked a stripe up his neck, Louis’ breathing steadily growing faster.

“You have the most amazing ass I’ve ever seen.” Harry said in his ear, nibbling the lobe.

Louis wrenched himself away and turned around, laying his hands on Harry’s neck before pulling him in and crashing their lips together. It was dirty and sloppy, but it got Harry going knowing Louis didn’t care about the million eyes around them as they kissed filthily. Harry knew Louis could feel how turned on he was before, but now Louis grinded their crotches together and delightedly found out Louis was as much on board with this as Harry himself was.

“Let’s get out of here.” The song had barely even ended since they hadn’t danced much, but neither cared really as Louis grabbed him by the hand and to the exit. Once outside, Harry hailed a cab and climbed in, quickly rattling off his address. Louis following suit, but instead of staying in his seat, Louis swung a leg over Harry’s lap and latched onto his neck.

Harry would say it isn’t safe, but all coherent thoughts flew out of his head as Louis managed to find that one spot on his jawline that drove him absolutely crazy. Harry quickly guided their mouths together in order to swallow the sounds that were coming from the both of them. He especially didn’t trust himself with how Louis was constantly moving his hips.

They’d arrived at his building and Harry quickly threw some money at the driver who dismissed them with a ‘stay safe’ and Harry made quick work of dragging Louis to the third floor and through his apartment door before pinning him there and attaching their mouths again.

“Preference?” Harry got out somewhere in between there.

“Not normally, but I just really wanna fuck you right now.” Louis said.

“Fuck yeah.” Harry was panting by now. 

Louis pushed at Harry’s shoulders and Harry got the message stumbling to the bedroom all the while he was kissing Louis. Louis managed to strip himself and Harry of their jackets and tees after they’d both thrown off their shoes, the clothing strewn around the living room until they finally reached the bedroom, but didn’t bother turning on the lights.

Harry pushed Louis on the bed and climbed on top of him to suck a bruise into his neck and fumbled with the button on his jeans, popping it open and unzipping them to strip them off together with Louis’ boxer briefs before doing the same for himself. Harry leaned down again once they were both completely bare, their naked skin grazing made him moan in pleasure.

He reached out a hand and pulled open the drawer of his nightstand to get out lube and a condom and dropped the on the bed. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and flipped the over, reaching for the bottle of lube and coating his fingers.

“Okay? Can I?” Louis asked as he circled one finger around Harry’s rim in expectation of Harry’s answer. Harry took a breath to steady himself and nodded, feeling one finger slide in easily. “We probably should’ve talked before this, but basic facts about me are: I get cuddly after sex, I am a bit controlling when it comes to sex, and right now I really want to pull your hair and see how you react.”

“More.” Was Harry’s first answer and Louis obeyed, fucking a second finger into him and scissoring him. He somehow managed to talk through the pleasure. “I am so on board with all-ah! All of that. God right there, again. Please.” Harry whined.

“Stop me if there’s anything wrong okay.” 

Harry merely nodded, not trusting his voice. Louis slid in a third finger, curling them in search for Harry’s spot again which he found easily as Harry bit his lip in order to muffle the sound. When Harry reached down to get some friction, Louis slapped his hand away.

“I’m gonna make you come untouched, can you do that for me?”

Again, Harry could only communicate with a nod. Honestly, Harry wasn’t sure if he could, but he’d damn well try. Louis retracted his three fingers at which Harry whined desperately and rolled Harry over on his stomach, pulling him up onto his knees. He lubed himself up after ripping open the condom package with his teeth carefully and rolling it on before he plastered his front against Harry’s back, reversing their dancing position from the club. He lined himself up. “Okay?”

“Yes, yes, please get in me now!” Harry begged.

So Louis did, he thrusted in in one go, both of them letting out a long groan, and stopped once he bottomed out so Harry could adjust. All the while, Louis peppered kisses along his shoulder blades, contrasting the light brush with the sting of teeth sinking in.

“Move, move, please.” Harry begged shoving his own hips into Louis’. 

Louis pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, repeating this a few times. The sound of skin slapping joined that of the constant curses falling from between Harry’s lips. Louis stopped when he saw Harry reaching for himself again. He caught Harry’s hand in his own and held them by the wrists above his head.

“What did I tell you? Do not touch yourself.” Louis said firmly. Harry’s face was pushed into the pillow since he’d been holding himself up on his forearms, but couldn’t anymore. He whined high in his throat and nodded. “Good boy, now keep them there.” He squeezed Harry’s wrists for emphasis before letting go.

Louis sat up on his knees, looming over Harry, and placed his hands on his back to push Harry even more into the mattress before he started thrusting almost violently. The change in position caused Harry’s prostate to be stimulated every other time Louis fucked back in and it felt like heaven. Harry muffled himself in the pillow while he fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white to keep him from getting a hand around his cock, though he was desperate for the friction.

“Please, Lou, please.” Harry begged and panted. “Make me come, I need to come. Please touch me.”

“Nah-ah, love.” Louis’ own breathing laboured as well. “You know what I said.”

“I-I can’t- fuck!-I can’t do it.” Harry could feel tears in the corners of his eyes, he needed it right fucking now. It felt like he was going to explode if he didn’t.

“Then let’s make it so you can.” Louis halted, curled on hand around Harry’s hip and the other he buried in the long curls and pulled the boy up from the bed. Because of the grip Louis had on his hair, Harry’s head was thrown back exposing his neck. Louis pistoned his hips into the other boy, fucking into him at high speed. 

Harry’s mouth hung slack and his mind was hazy with arousal, the pleasure deliciously mixed with pain as he moaned beautifully in the darkness of the room. Harry felt weak with need, and even weaker since he wasn’t allowed to do anything about it. The moment came, though. He could feel heat curling in his belly, more and more every time Louis fucked into him, hitting his spot. 

Then Louis tugged particularly hard at his hair and sunk his teeth into Harry’s neck and sucked and with that, Harry felt himself explode, coming with a cry all over himself as Louis kept fucking into him, but he stopped suddenly.

“Do you think I could get another one out of you before I come?”

Harry whined at the idea of overstimulation, yet he didn’t know if it was good or bad.

“Harry? Answer me.” Louis tugged on his hair again, causing Harry to twitch painfully in pleasure. He didn’t know if he could get hard again, but it seems like cock had it’s own mind as it tried to with Louis still in him and it seemed like being bossed around and having his hair pulled on really were a thing for him.

“Not untouched, though.” He said in the end.

Louis’ smirk turned devilish as he pulled out, receiving a hiss from Harry, and flipped Harry back over before kissing down his sternum, stomach until he finally reached his cock. Louis looked up at Harry before licking from base to tip and suckled on the head. Harry buried a hand in Louis’ feathery hair, but couldn’t decide between pushing him closer or to push him off. In the end he did nothing and followed Louis’ movements as he bobbed his head a few times to get the blood flowing back south.

“Fuck, fuck, Louis.” Slowly, but steadily and with a lot of pleasurable pain, Louis got him hard again. “Please, fuck me hard.” Harry did push him off though, but only to guide their faces together and he kissed Louis while wrapping his legs around him and pulling him closer. Louis lined himself back up, threw Harry’s legs over his shoulders, still managing to not break the kiss -wow that boy was bendy- and fucked in hard.

“Fuck you feel so good. I’m not gonna last, but I need you to come first, baby.” Louis breathed.

“Then fuck me harder.” Was all Harry demanded.

“Okay, Princess.” Louis shifted to get more leverage and pounded into the boy underneath him, getting a ‘fuck’ or ‘shit’ out of him every thrust. At one point, Harry couldn’t even form words anymore and all that came out of him were ‘uhuhuh’s’ of which the pitch got higher and higher, the closer Harry got to coming again.

The moment he came it was with a high-pitched scream that was ripped from his throat as he came, only a few dollops of come squirting out of the tip. Louis himself wasn’t too far behind, having made Harry come twice, the warm clenching of his hole around Louis’ cock had become too much. He came with his face buried in Harry’s neck as a guttural moan wrenched itself loose from his vocal chords and he collapsed onto Harry.

The room went eerily silent, only broken by the both of them trying to catch their breaths, their bodies sticky with sweat and lube and come. Harry’s ears were ringing and the silence was welcome after all the noise they’d just made. Louis somehow scraped together enough strength to pull out carefully, get rid of the condom and drop back down next to Harry. Louis scooted closer to Harry and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him to his chest and making him giggle.

“Shut up.” Louis started drowsily. “I warned you I get clingy after sex. Especially, sex like that.”

“Yeah. That was… Something else.” Harry gave an incredulous laugh.

“You could kick me out, right now. Just know I won’t move because your bed is comfortable as fuck. Also, I am too tired to do anything.” Harry could practically hear Louis falling asleep.

“It’s okay. My limbs are jelly and I like cuddling. I’ll kick you out in the morning, I’ll even make you a goodbye brekkie if you want.” Harry himself felt that his words were slurred. 

Louis laughed with effort. “Sure, sleep now.”

He hadn’t even finished his sentence before Harry was passed out, Louis dropping off just as quickly.


	2. This Is The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis finally gets home after breakfast at Harry's and Goes out to buy present. Harry really needs to check who he's texting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will mainly be around this wordcount.  
> Chapter one was originally just porn which is why it's a lot longer.
> 
> Title from This by Ed Sheeran. I chose this because this is where they aren't just strangers who slept together anymore. It's something better, more beautiful.

**29** **th** **November**

Louis woke up slowly and snuggled further into his pillow

No hold on, this wasn’t his pillow or bed. It took him a while before last night came back to his sleep-hazy brain. Some guy called Kevin (he wasn’t sure) boring him to death before he was saved by Harry. Beautiful Harry who had legs for miles and whom he’d made come twice and was kind enough to let him cuddle him and sleep in his bed. 

Louis sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before getting up and looking around the room to find his phone in the pocket of his jeans. No missed calls, but he did have a message from Liam asking him where he’d gone. Several messages actually, sent throughout the night since Louis hadn’t come home. He quickly replied with ‘I’m fine, coming home later’ and grabbed his shirt and boxers off the floor to put them on.

Gingerly, he walked out the door and peered down the hallway before finding his way into the living room where a kitchenette was also situated. Harry stood there on nothing but black briefs scrambling eggs and humming to himself. Louis walked further into the space, his bare feet silent on the carpet.

“Uh, good morning.” There probably wasn’t any way that could’ve come out more awkwardly.

Harry turned around. “Hello. Sleep well? I made breakfast, as promised. Oh, Ni this is Louis. Louis, Niall.” Harry gestured between the them, but Louis hadn’t even noticed the blond boy sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Hiya. Niall.” The boy introduced himself and stuck out a hand which Louis shook.

“Louis. And I can’t help but feel like this should be more awkward.” Louis remarked.

Harry shrugged and placed three plates onto the table and nudged Louis to sit before he did so too. “It could be, but I’ve always figured, why should I let it? It only makes everyone feel uncomfortable.”

“That’s cool. Though, what if I feel like you’d be giving me false hope.” Louis teased. “I mean, I could take your generosity as a sign that this might mean more than a one night stand.”

“I call it keeping options open and honest communication.” Harry responded seriously. “Who says a one night stand can’t become a relationship? As long as everyone’s on the same page, then what’s the problem?”

Louis made an impressed face, not having expected that answer and dug into his food. “So what page is this then exactly?”

“We can call it what you like.” Harry was being completely cool about this and Louis hadn’t ever encountered anyone who was. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again. Bloody fantastic, mate.” He was smiling now. “But suit yourself.”

“Give me your phone.” Louis demanded and Harry obeyed. He had to calm himself down at the thought that Harry was so following. Louis typed in his number and handed it back. “If you ever need that again, give me a ring, yeah?”

Harry sent him a text saying  _ whenever you want to try making me come three times ;-)  _ so Louis would have his number as well and the latter laughed as his phone dinged.

Breakfast for the rest was a quiet affair. They cleaned their plates until Louis announced he had to leave, having received two more messages from Liam. Besides, he still had some course work to do as well that he needed to get done before his shift at work. So he dressed quickly and left out the door with a wink.

&

“Honey, I’m home!” Louis yelled through the room as he toed off his shoes at the front door before walking to the living room where he found Zayn in Liam’s lap.

“Finally.” Liam sighed. “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Out.” Louis shrugged.

“Bro, you got laid and I see it was good. Which is also good for us since you won’t be pissy.” Zayn said.

“Oi, shut your mouth.” Louis threw at him. “Met a very strange guy, though. Oh don’t look at me like that.” Louis slapped Liam on the arm when he went into ‘dad-mode’ and pulled a concerned frown. “Strange as in, that was probably the least awkward one-night-stand I’ve ever had. He made breakfast, introduced his flatmate and had some banter. Yeah, I’d even say it was… Comfortable.”

“Are you sure he’s not trying to be your boyfriend.” Zayn asked.

“Dunno. He said it could be whatever I wanted, so I gave him my number. Because yeah, not gonna lie, it was good.” Louis laughed.

“Think you gonna see him again?”

“Meh, we’ll see. I’ll call when I feel the need to get off or something.” Louis plopped down on the sofa next to Liam and pulled Zayn’s feet into his lap. 

“I’m surprised you’re not on the phone with him now, then.” Liam joked which earned him another slap.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I couldn’t hear you over the sound of you two fucking constantly. And everywhere.” 

“Yeah, well if you were me, you’d know why.” Zayn waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah yeah.” Louis waved his hand in the air. “We all know Liam’s packing away a ten-incher. I’ve seen it.”

“When did you see that?” Liam’s voice squeaked.

“Did you miss the part where I said you two have sex constantly and everywhere? I’ve seen so many things I did not want to know. If I could bleach my brain I would.” Louis deadpanned. “Anyways lads, I’m gonna shower and head out for a bit. Still need to buy christmas presents.” Louis got up and walked down the hallway

“Louis, It’s still November.” Liam reasoned.

“That’s why you always give shitty gifts and my family loves me because I actually think about what I get them.” Louis slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

&

Louis was browsing through the extensive children’s book collection in search for something his baby twins might like when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He quickly took it out to find a picture of Jack Falahee with a caption that read  _ Him _ . It was Harry who’d sent it.

Louis was confused before a second message came through.  _ Whoops, sorry wrong person _ .

Louis smiled to himself before texting Harry back.  **While I appreciate Jack Falahee and all of his gorgeousness, what was that about?**

He kept himself busy by flicking through the books again and grabbed for his phone probably too quickly when he felt it buzz again.  _ Niall is asking what I want for Christmas. _

**Why, Harry, I am feeling heartbroken you didn’t think of me. :-(**

_ How do you feel about threesomes? ;-) _

The thought of having Harry spread out underneath him again while someone else would work him up got him flustered. He kept repeating the phrase ‘naked nan’ in his head to avoid anything that might make this awkward, not looking forward to getting hard in a bookstore, mainly in the  _ children’s _ section.

_ I think we could work something out. It can be my bday present at the same time!  _

Louis had finally found something he thought might be interesting for the twins to learn reading and walked to the till, other shopping bags hanging off his arm which made texting and walking a lot harder.

**When’s that?**

_ Christmas eve _

**I will def remember that. Expect a special present from me! 8=====D**

_ What are you? 12?  _

_ You’re supposed to add the come after it always, btw. _

_ Anyways, I can’t. I’ll be out of London to visit the fam. _

**Pity, I’m always down for phone sex tho.**

_ We’ll see, Princess. _

**Alright, Daddy ;-)**

Louis didn’t want to admit that last text clung to his mind demanding to be looked at and thought about. It was a worry for later as he was now trying to take yet another bag and get the tube home without losing anything. He luckily did so and set about wrapping everything up and writing down the names so he wouldn’t mix them up.


	3. Crazy Equals Genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are being misunderstood, arrangements are made and plans are being concocted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Crazy=Genius by Panic! At The Disco. I chose this because I felt it fitted with how this crazy idea they come up with was actually really genius.

**7** **th** **December**

It was early when Louis’ phone went off. In hindsight, it might not’ve been that early, but it was to his standards. He’d been antsy after his shift at the bar he worked at and promptly sent a text to Harry reading  _ Did you mean it about the making you come three times thing?  _ Harry had immediately sent back an affirmative.

Three times might’ve been an excessive amount and they hadn’t reached it, but it was great nonetheless. This thing with Harry was comfortable, no need for standards to live up to. Just casual and easy for when they just wanted to have fun or relax. 

Louis picked up his phone before it went to voicemail. “‘Lo?” He slurred.

“Hello to you too. I’m sorry, did I wake you? I was under the assumption that people usually woke up before two in the afternoon.”

“Shut up, Lots.” He groaned at his sister as he tried to wake himself up. “What do you want?”

“Rawr. No need to be so catty. Mum wants to know when you’re coming home for Christmas.”

Next to him, Harry stirred, a sign he was waking up, too. He turned to face Louis from where his back was plastered to Louis’ front and mouthed a ‘good morning’ before lying down on his back to chase a few minutes of dozing.

“Morning.” Louis whispered back. Apparently loud enough for Lottie to catch it.

“Louis? Who is there with you? Have you been hiding a boyfriend?!” He wanted to protest and tell her that wasn’t the case, but she was already telling their mum a whole story that never took place (vivid imagination, that one).

“Boobear?” His mother’s voice came through now and the nickname made him sigh. “Why didn’t you tell us? Bring that boy along will you? It’s been so long since you’ve brought someone home! I was wondering if you were going to stay single forever.” She was joking, but Louis knew his mum enough to detect the worry in her voice together with excitement over him having found someone.

Harry did say they could call it what they wanted after all. So, maybe fooling his family for a bit, just to calm them down about his love-life wasn’t the worst thing in the world. He and Harry were already involved in someway, so it’s not like physical contact would be strange and if they did show up with love bites, well, it would only add to their little charade.

He sighed deeply while rubbing at his eyes. “I’ll talk it over, okay?”

“Oh, darling, I’m so excited. I promise you, we’ll have a grand time. I’m looking forward to meeting this boy.”

“Yeah okay, bye mum. I’ll call you later okay?” He said quickly before she could ask too many questions which was sure to happen. He clicked to end the call and sighed at himself. What was he getting himself into?

“Want breakfast?” Harry asked from beside him.

“Sure, with a side of a family that understands that I don’t need a boyfriend.” 

Harry chuckled. “I’ll come with, no problem.”

“What?” Louis asked confused.

“Sorry, kinda overheard everything since you were literally just next to me. It’s not a problem. I’ll go to my family on Christmas day.” Harry slipped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe to put on a fresh pair of pants before going to the kitchen. Louis followed him, having slipped on some clothes himself.

“You really wouldn’t mind?” Louis was a little flabbergasted. It seemed Harry had had the same thought of playing make pretend.

Harry merely shrugged as he put a few slices of bread into the toaster as Louis jumped on top of the countertop. “I know how family can be annoying like that. I remember when I was younger and Christmas dinner was in full go, one of my uncles said something along the lines of ‘when are you bringing a girl home?’ at which I came out and said ‘or boy’ and basically told everyone I was bi. Needless to say, Christmas got a little more awkward that year.”

“No way!” Louis threw his head back laughing. 

“Yeah!” Harry was laughing himself. “I mean, my immediate family already knew. But my mum, sister and stepdad all threw a glare at me when the table went silent. Funnily enough, my Grandpa was the one most okay with it. Oldest one of them all, least ‘back in my day’.” Harry waved a finger and said the last part with a croaky voice.

“That is the best coming out story I have ever heard. Mine was a lot different. Everyone cried and hugged and shit, cliché really.” Louis shrugged, the memory strange now that it’s become such a normal thing to him.

Harry turned around then, leaning against the marble countertop. “So when do you wanna leave?”

“The twentieth maybe? You could even drive to your family Christmas eve if you want. Oh, and if we are doing presents, I expect two!”

“What, why?”

“I was born on a holiday and I will not take that shitty ‘one bigger gift for the two celebrations’ excuse. Jesus stole my thunder, so I expect compensation.” Louis said with the most serious face.

Harry was less successful in that as he burst out laughing, like full on knee-slapping and wiping tears from his eyes. “That is the best thing I’ve ever heard!” He squeaked before pulling himself together as his laughter died down. ‘Jesus stole my thunder’ he muttered under his breath with a few more chuckles, shaking his head amusedly. “I do have some questions about this arrangement, though.” The toast popped out and Harry put them between him and Louis on the counter. The latter immediately grabbed a piece and nibbled a bit off the side.

“Shoot!”

“Okay, one: should we make it all realistic and shit? Like Facebook pictures and changing status?”

“Never been a big Facebook kinda guy, but we could do that yeah.”

“Okay, two: is sex on the table here or?”

“Haz, we’re already doing whatever this is. So yes.”

“I don’t know, maybe you’re weird about it when your family is home or something.” Harry shrugged, biting into a piece of toast of his own.

“We’ll manage, though I think we’ll need to gag you. Can’t be too loud or they’ll hear.” Louis winked dirtily.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Not my fault mister multiple orgasms which, by the way, props because that has never happened to me before. But now question three: Do you think I could blow you before the next pieces of toast are done?” Harry was already getting in position when Niall walked in yelling.

“Don’t even think about it! It’s bad enough I had to hear last night, but not in this kitchen! You’re a filthy exhibitionist, Styles!” Niall snatched the toast from his hand and plopped himself in front of the telly while Harry glared at him.

Louis laughed before getting off of the counter top and shoved his own toast in Harry’s mouth before running to the bedroom to get himself sorted. “Hey, I’ve gotta go now, but we’ll call and text right?” Louis said when he came back. Harry nodded and waved him out before Louis disappeared out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Harry's coming out story is actually mine. It was at my Nan's 80th birthday party and well, they had to know someday, right? Plus, I think they are scared to ask now about my love life because they don't know what to ask about. So, now I don't have an annoying family on my back asking me to bring someone home every family party.


	4. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis go on their first fake-date. Thing are being misinterpreted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Rumor Has It by Adele because of the misunderstanding and Facebook thing which creates rumors. Aha, see what I did there? AAAANNNDDD my title choices are probably only clever for me.
> 
> Enjoyx

**10th December**

It was cold. Really cold. Louis and Harry had decided to meet up at a Christmas market to get their arrangement sorted and get pictures and decide on a few details they were sure to be asked about regarding their relationship. It was Harry’s choice to meet up there, Harry’s very very bad choice.

Harry was bundled up like a toddler with a scarf tied around his neck, a beanie shoved over his ears and gloves on his hands, yet it didn’t seem to will the cold away as he shivered. Louis on the other hand had his coat hanging open without a bother, the tee he was wearing underneath seemed protection enough from Jack Frost. 

Louis eventually took pity on Harry and bought them both hot cocoa. “Hey, come here.” Harry suddenly said. “Let’s get a photo.” Louis took out his phone while Harry swung an arm around his shoulders. He turned the camera so they were both in view with their drink in hand. Harry surveyed it once it was taken. “You could use that for the Facebook thing we talked about.”

It seemed Louis had the same idea as he uploaded the picture with the caption ‘Hot drink and a hot date.’ and tagging Harry in it who laughed as he got the notification and muttered a thanks.

“Think we’ve made it official now.” Louis said.

“It’s only official if you change your status.” Harry joked and to Louis it really was funny.

“Oh no, if I did that, that’s when they’d all be suspicious. Only lame people change their status, Harry.” He laughed. Harry pouted and Louis’ went serious. “Don’t tell me you’re one of those people.” Harry muttered an embarrassed ‘so what’. Louis doubled in half while cackling. “That’s ridiculous and adorable somehow.”

Harry’s phone dinged and he took it out to see he’d received a text from his sister.  _ So, when’s the status gonna change? _ Harry smiled and turned his screen to prove his point to Louis who looked done when he saw the text, and threw Harry a look before the phone buzzed again with another text.  _ Mum says to bring him with Christmas. _ Harry quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. “I’ll deal with that later.” He said.

“Need me to return the favour?” Louis said at which Harry gave him a confused look. “I could come with you to and prolong our little charade in case your family is as annoying as mine.” They’d started walking again, side by side. 

“Oh, nah. I’ll be fine. Thanks, though.” Harry dismissed.

“Well, the offer’s on the table if you want it. Now come on, I wanna go on the carrousel.” Louis giddily skipped ahead of Harry as the latter watched him go with a smile. Harry found it cute how he could go from teasing to childish to serious. Louis was a whirlwind of all kinds of adjectives and it made Harry want to get to know him. “Let’s go, Curly!” Louis yelled to him and Harry legged it to catch up.

Louis bought them both tickets after explaining to Harry he was serious when he said he wanted to get on the carrousel. Harry had climbed upon one of the fake horses and Louis held onto his waist, giggling in his ear. As soon as their trip started and the horse went up and down, Louis couldn’t help but tease him.

“Perhaps I could have my own ride when we get back home.” Louis whispered in his ear, making Harry flush slightly. “Have me going up and down, but you’d see it from a different angle.” His hand had fallen slightly from Harry’s waist to where the hem of his coat met with his crotch. Harry tried desperately to think of anything else, but the boy behind him occupied his thoughts.

“Fuck, Louis.” Harry half murmured, half-groaned.

“Hmm, please.”

“There are kids.” Harry tried, but it didn’t even sound convincing to his own ears. He laid his head back on Louis shoulder, but for only a second as before he knew it, the ride was over and Louis climbed off from behind him, almost making Harry tumble off. “You fucking tease.” Harry pushed at his shoulder once they were finally on the ground again and walking. Louis merely laughed beside him, head thrown back and loud. It made Harry smile in turn.

“Anyways.” Louis said once their chuckles had died out. “It’s getting late, I should probably go now. I’ll see you around, Harry Styles.” Louis waved before walking away in the opposite direction. It left Harry feeling a little colder than he already was. The temperature must’ve dropped some, he guessed. Tugging at his coat to wrap himself more into it, he turned from where he’d been watching Louis walk away to go home himself.

His phone buzzed again and saw it was another text from his sister, she’d sent three new ones he hadn’t noticed. They got progressively angrier as he hadn’t responded to any of them. Instead of just texting back, he decided to call. 

It didn’t even ring before she picked up without even so much as a hello. “How long have you been hiding him from us?”

“Gem, I--”

“Harry, mum was so happy when she saw that pic. She’s so excited for you to finally bring someone home.” Gemma rambled on.

“But I never--”

“So please don’t disappoint her. She’s really looking forward to meeting this guy, and yes you technically never said you’d bring him and I mean I don’t even know how serious it is, but mum was so worried you’d be old and grey and alone.”

Harry sighed. “Fine, yeah. I’ll see if he wants to come. I’m going to his on Christmas eve and I was planning on driving home to mum’s the next day. I’ll see if he wants to come.” Guess he’ll take Louis’ offer after all.

Gemma squealed in enthusiasm. “I’m looking forward to it. Love you, bro.”

“Love you, too, Gem.” He hung up with a frustrated groan. That was not meant to happen. Harry didn’t feel like dealing with it tonight anymore. He’ll figure it all out with Louis next time they saw each other. If they could find enough time to speak, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos? Comments? Thanks!!


	5. I'm Trying To Sleep (But I Can't)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry takes the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, I know, but I just need to proofread the next chapter and I'll post it, to. The next one is a lot longer.  
> Title from Guns For Hand by Twenty One Pilots because neither Harry nor Louis want to sleep because they're talking and in turn, they're keeping Liam up. These reasons keep getting sillier and sillier. Oh well!

**13th December**

He’d been lying on his bed, scrolling through his social media on his laptop when his phone rang. A stupid, childish sounding ringtone Liam must’ve set invaded his ears, but any revenge plans were forgotten as he smiled at the screen that showed it was Harry calling.

“Hello, Princess. Couldn’t miss me for three days?” Louis teased. The pet name had slipped out. He’d been using it whenever they texted, but it stuck and it seems to be a thing now. In his defense, Harry hadn’t been holding back either on the naughty-name-calling front.

“You’ll get me hard if you keep saying that and that’s not why I’m calling. Not this time, anyways.” Harry flirted back.

“Then why are you calling?” Louis put his laptop aside and snuggled further into the pillows.

“I was wondering if that offer was still on the table? The one where we act like a couple for my family too? My sister showed my mum that picture and it sort of got out of hand and I sort of promised I’d bring my boyfriend?” It was all intoned like a question, like he wasn’t quite sure himself what had happened.

Louis merely shrugged before remembering Harry couldn’t see him. “Sure. It’ll be nice, you’ll have some company on the drive over.”

“I’ll have to warn you, though. My sister, well, she’s quite something.” Harry said.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Louis reassured.

Harry then went on a spree about how his first girlfriend had literally cried after meeting his sister for the first time. Louis laughed so loud, Liam had actually come knocking at his door to keep it down. He ignored his roommate, though.   
  
Louis in his turn told the tales of when he’d met his sister’s first boyfriend. While the guy Lottie had been dating had been a good three inches taller, Lottie had still come to tell him afterwards how the guy had admitted to being intimidated. They shared stories about their strange families and forgot the time while talking.    
  
Before they both knew it, sleep was weighing them down heavily until Louis hung up the call with Harry’s light snoring in his ear, a soft smile on his face and a warm feeling in his stomach.


	6. I Think I'm Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick helps Harry see the light after they both encounter Louis at the bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A longer chapter than the previous one as promised.  
> Title from Fallingforyou by The 1975 because of Harry's realization.

**17th December**

The bell tinkled as the door opened, making Harry look up from where he was casually leaning on the counter, talking -or rather flirting, but they had an understanding- to his friend since there weren’t any customers to serve. His eyes lit up at the familiar face entering the bakery.

“Already replacing me, Styles?” Ah, so Louis must’ve picked up on their shameless teasing. “Then again, we can’t all be famous radio show hosts.” Another thing he’d noticed apparently.

“Louis! What brings you here?” Harry asked, pushing himself off the counter. Nick shot him a questioning glance, but he ignored it.

“Haz, this is a bakery.” He deadpanned. “What do you think?”

Nick chuckled beside him. “Witty, I like ‘im.” He said to Harry, making the boy blush just the tiniest bit. “Louis, was it?” Nick shot out a hand which Louis shook. 

“Don’t go stealing him away from me, Grimmy. He’s my boyfriend.” Harry joked.

“He is?” Nick lifted an eyebrow.

“I am?” Louis said confused, but it made something stir inside him.

“According to Facebook, yeah.”

“Nobody uses Facebook anymore.” Nick and Louis said in unison before looking at each other and high-fiving.

“I feel like we’d get along really well, love.” Nick told Louis. “Though, I would like some kind of explanation because I am totally lost now.”

“Mutual understanding to get our families off our backs with the added bonus of no awkwardness in touching. Makes this fake relationship seem much more real.” Louis explained simply.

Nick immediately pulled a surprised face before laughing shortly. “Alright then.”

“Oh, shit. I didn’t just ruin anything here, did I?” Louis scrambled for words, thinking back on how he’d seen them together when he entered the bakery.

“Don’t fret about it. Those days are behind us.” He sent a cheeky wink at Harry who rolled his eyes and flicked a tea towel in his face.

“Alright.” Louis dragged out the word, letting it hang in the air along with his apprehension and awkwardness before he cleared it of it by changing the subject abruptly. “Oh, so I’m actually glad I caught you, happy coincidence I guess, because I really needed to talk to you. Mum wants to know if you have any allergies or other stuff we need to know about. She’s really excited to meet you, it’s stupid.” Louis waved it off.

It wasn’t stupid, though, to neither of them. The fact that Jay wanted to know everything about Harry made Louis feel a bit warm inside. Little did Louis know that Harry’s insides felt like a crackling hearth fire, as well. Louis’ mother wanted to know about him, wanted to meet him.

They both ignored it. They both cleared their head of any of those thoughts and repressed the warm feeling. Louis writing it off on the layers he was wearing, Harry thinking it was from having baked all day and been on his feet since early this morning.

“Um, no. Nothing to worry about.” Harry rushed out after noticing he’d been getting lost in his thoughts for too long. Louis hadn’t noticed, but Nick surely had.

“Good, good. I’ll tell her that.” His eyes flitted to the clock hanging high up on the wall facing him. “Shit, is that the time?! Fuck I’m late.” He quickly rambled off an order for some pastries before throwing the money on the counter. He was halfway out the door, a croissant ready to be stuffed in his mouth as he called out a ‘nice to meet you’ to Nick and a firm ‘text me’ to Harry before shouldering the door open and running off.

They watch him go through the big window, covering most of the wall decorated with pretty swirly lettres before Nick spoke. “Fake relationship, huh?” He had an air about him, but Harry couldn’t exactly decipher what it was.

“Yeah. It is what it is.” Harry recited the tattoo on Louis’ collarbones he’d licked so many times now. He snorted at himself, thinking he should probably get his head straightened out with all the new things he’s feeling. Not right now, though. Later, someday, in a far and distant future. Or you know, maybe never. ‘Minor hiccup’, Harry thought, ‘it’ll pass’.

“‘It is what it is’” Nick mocked him. “Sweetheart, we both know that’s not what that was. I’m gonna say this now, H. If you like that boy, I’m pretty sure he would return it. Tell him.”

Harry sighed. “I don’t, okay. He’s nice and fit, but there’s nothing there except for our casual thing and the agreement to pretend to be each other’s boyfriends for a while, okay?” He defended, perhaps a little too vehemently. 

“And you kept giving me the advice that communication is key in a successful relationship.”

“Good thing Louis and I are not in a relationship.”

“Even if it’s not romantic.” Nick continued and laughed at Harry’s fishmouthing. “Your words, not mine.”

“It’s not like that.”

“If you say so, love. But I have quite the feeling it  _ is  _ like that to him. Even if he hasn’t said anything or made it seem like that.”

Was Nick right? Did Louis actually have a thing for him? Surely, Harry had given him the chance to say it, he’s been nothing but open about how he felt about everything and how he went about his relationships. Even the short-lived one-night ones. Nick’s words made him think. Made him imagine things. Things like actual real dates and nights spent in front of the telly watching the crap night shows. Things like, like feelings. The physical ones and emotional ones and those two connected to each other.

“Ah, so our boy is seeing the light?” Nick waved a hand in front of his eyes, clearly having zoned out.

“Um--”

“Eloquent.” Nick snorted.

“Fuck! I think I might actually like him. Fuck, no. This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Harry buried his hands in his hair and pulled a little, as if it could wake him from this dream slowly turning into a nightmare.

“H, why are you freaking out about this? I just told you he’d feel the same.” Nick tried to calm his friend down.

“He won’t, I’ve given him opportunity.”

“He will, you’re just oblivious to these things.” Nick lowered his voice then. “You always were.” He mumbled under his breath, gaze stuck to the countertop.

Harry silenced for a moment before his lips shaped a perfectly round and surprised ‘oh’. “I never--”

“Noticed?” Nick finished for him with a self-deprecating huff and Harry nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He sighed before straightening up as his perpetual cheeky demeanor returned. “But those are things of the past and I should probably leave before my boss kills me.” Nick stole two pastries by heaving himself over the counter before throwing a tenner Harry’s way. “Tell him.” It was the last thing Nick said to him before heading out the door.


	7. Can You Feel The Momentum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the Tomlinsons!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you, because I felt like it and because I'll need to hurry to get everything up before the end of the month.  
> Title from Momentum by Jamie Cullum because first of all, this dude makes the most amazing music ever, and second because of the little scene at the end where they're just kind of there and they're kind of forgetting this isn't real. Instead, they're in this moment and enjoying each other's company.

**20th December**

It was early, so early, too early. Humans were not made to be up at this ungodly hour on a Sunday. Louis startled from his silent grumbling when someone tapped on his window. Harry smiled brightly at him through the glass before running over to the passenger seat after having thrown his duffelbag in the boot. 

“Morning!” Harry says brightly. Louis glares sleepily. “Aren’t you a ray of sunshine.” Harry sarcastically says.

“Sorry. I can’t help that I wasn’t made to be up at the crack arse of dawn.”

“It’s ten o’clock!” Harry exclaimed.

“Exactly my point.” Louis shoved the key in the ignition and pulled off the curb. He breathed in deeply to let out a sigh and that’s when he noticed it, the heavenly smell of baked goods that made his mouth water. “What’s that?” He only now noticed the cardboard box Harry held on his lap.

“Cupcakes.” He answered simply.

“Cupcakes.” Louis deadpanned. “Why?”

“My mum taught me to always bring a gift when invited over.” He lifted the box. “So, cupcakes. I didn’t know if there was any problems, but I made them gluten and dairy free anyways. I wondered for a moment if I should’ve made them vegan as well, but I hoped that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Wow, I’d almost think you were actually trying to impress my family with all your hipster shit. You’re really committing to this fake-boyfriend thing, innit?” Louis joked.

Harry gave a small laugh and shrugged stiffly. “Yeah. You know, just... you know.” The vagueness earned him a side-eyed look from Louis.

“Alright.” Louis raised his eyebrows confusedly before mentally waving it off.

The drive was fairly quiet. That was until Harry started fumbling with the radio and stumbled upon a channel that almost exclusively played Christmas songs. Louis laughed affectionately at Harry’s dedication to sing every single one of them and he even joined in at some of them. The drive didn’t seem all that long all of the sudden, in fact, it couldn’t be long enough.

Yet soon, they pulled into the driveway of Louis’ home and the front door opened as they were unloading their bags, a storm of girls rushing outside in the sharp winter-air followed by a pretty woman with a baby on her arm, the matching twin toddler with one of the older sisters.

Louis kneeled down and sat on his haunches as he received hugs from the other twins who were both screaming in his ears, elated to see their brother again. Harry watched the scene in front of him with a soft smile, but made a mental note to not get too attached, they weren’t actually a couple and after Christmas it would all be over. 

The thought made him slightly sad, but he managed not to show this when his stomach dropped even further as Louis took a bag from him and jutted his head towards the door to get Harry to come along, the twins leading them inside the house to where the rest of them were standing.

“Louis, dear, good to see you again.” His mother came to hug him tightly, despite still having a child on her arm. She then saw Harry standing awkwardly and lost behind him. She immediately let go of her son and pushed him to the side. Louis scoffed and Harry smiled amusedly. Yet, Louis was pretty soon occupied again as his other sisters greeted him. “Hello, love. You must be the infamous boyfriend we only found out about a few weeks ago.”

Harry stuck out his hand. “I’m Harry, you have a lovely home, Mrs. Tomlinson.”

He ‘oompfed’ as she pulled him into a hug after slapping his hand away. “Thank you so much, but please, call me Jay, darling. Haven’t been Mrs. Tomlinson in a long while.” Jay pulled back and held him at an arm's length to have a good look.

“Oi! He’s my boy, mum. I know he’s got a pretty face, but you’re practically drooling over him.” Louis protested vigorously, removing himself from his sisters to come stand at Harry’s side. Jay rolled her eyes fondly before motioning for them to get settles in.

“Wow,” Harry chuckled in his ear as the gathered their stuff and went up the stairs, “Possessive much?”

“I grew up with a lot of siblings, I learned to claim things.” Louis shrugged a little awkwardly. Harry couldn’t figure out if it was because of the stuff he was carrying or if he knew what he was implying. It didn’t fail to spark something inside of Harry, though.

The rest of the day progressed lazily with Daisy and Phoebe mesmerised by Harry’s long hair and Harry mesmerised by the babies. Louis watched from where he was leaning against the doorframe with a small smile, his arms and feet crossed.

“Don’t try to drool too much. Don’t think mum would like that on her carpet.” Lottie snorted when walking by, but he merely grunted a ‘yeahyeah’.


	8. This Is A Flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow fights and kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from This Is A Flirt by Balthazar because this is basically them flirting and then that kiss happens. They're from my home country and they make really amazing music, so check them out.

**22st December**

They’d been helping Jay in the household yesterday since she was starting to stress over having to look after all the children, but hadn’t been able to buy presents yet and there had still been all this food she needed to prepare for the 24th. Louis was happy to find some calmth after the busy previous day.

That was until all his sisters started asking for a day out despite the cold claiming they were bored and wanted to go play in the snow that had fallen during the night.

“Louis, love, take your sisters to the playground in the park will you? Why don’t you make it a nice outing with Harry, eh? It’ll be nice.”

“But we have a perfectly good and functioning garden right there.” Louis argued and pointed out the window to the backyard. 

“Louis, please just do that. You know they like it there. Phoebs and Dais always know some friends there to play with. Besides, you need to drop  Fizzy off at a friend’s anyways and Lottie can help you manage looking after them if you’re too busy.” She gave a wink as if to suggest he would only have eyes for Harry, but merely rolled his eyes to hide his rosying cheeks.

“Ew, mum. Stop. Fine. Get dressed everyone! We’re going out.” He addressed this last part to all the people behind him who had been waiting till he caved. Even seeing Harry in the bunch with a toddler on his arm and Louis should have guessed he would enjoy that since the babies were involved.

Everyone cheered and scrambled apart in search of appropriate clothing and soon they were all ready to go. They all climbed into their mother’s plus size family car and drive off, dropping Fizzy at her friend’s and moving to the park until they eventually ended up on a bench at the side of the playground watching the kids. Lottie was sat away from them on one of the swings, but was only looking down at her phone.

Harry was shaking from the cold and rubbed his hands together to try and warm them up. He was about to put them deep in his pockets when another pair covered them. “Wasn’t smart not to bring gloves, love.” Louis said while rubbing his own warm, glove covered ones over Harry’s cold fingers. 

“Didn’t think I’d need them.”

“Why wouldn’t you? It’s winter.” Louis said as if Harry couldn’t see and feel that for himself.

Harry’s smirk turned dirty. “Well, I thought something else would keep my fingers warm.”

Louis played along. “Yeah? Like what.”

“Like your arse.”

Louis knew what Harry was going to say, but he still pushed him playfully and giggled. “You’re an absolute menace, Styles.”

Harry pushed him off the bench then making Louis gasp in surprise. He looked at Harry with over the top betrayal, clutching at his chest. Harry shrugged with one shoulder and crossed his arms with a smug smile. He saw Louis get up and wipe the snow off of him, but didn’t see him gather a handful of snow until it was already dropped down the back of his collar.

Harry shrieked. “Cold, cold, cold.” He shook his coat to get all the snow out before turning to Louis. “You’re going down, little one.” Harry lunged at him with snow in his hand and rubbed it into Louis’ hair who protested loudly.

“Hey! I’m five nine, I’ll have you know.” Louis exclaimed before attacking Harry and pushing him to the ground.

They wrestled around, tumbling over and around each other in the snow until finally Louis got the upperhand and caught Harry by the wrists and planted the in the snow covered ground. “Ah-a, got you now, Curly.” 

They were both panting wildly, trying to regain their breath which formed clouds in between their faces. Harry stared silently up at Louis with a red face and his cheeks coloured even further when he caught Louis looking back at him. Harry saw his eyes travel to his lips and wondered if maybe he wasn’t alone in whatever he was feeling. Maybe his hope wasn’t false. Then again, it could always just be the attraction between them. It’s how they got here in the first place.

Harry’s eyes flickered down as well and he could feel the pull between them bringing their faces closer together. Slowly, Harry let his eyes drift shut and felt their lips touch gently at first before he pressed back. The kiss was different from anything they’d done before. It wasn’t hurried or rushed or with an urging undercurrent. It was playful and slow, there was no pressure.

It satisfied something deeper in Harry than just lust and it made him sigh contentement, his breath tickling Louis’ cheek. Louis smiled softly against his mouth and ran the slightest of tongue against Harry’s lips. He was about to deepen the kiss when he pulled back and winced at the snow being kicked in his face.

“Finally.” They saw Lottie standing above them with her hand on her hips. “Been trying to get your attention for two minutes now.”

“Oh.” Louis replied dumbly, his cheeks burning with Harry’s own complementing shade of red.

“Let’s go home, Lou. It’s getting late already and I’m cold.” She stomped off towards the twins then to gather them.

The two boys turned back to each other and laughed. “Guess we better get going.” Louis got up and held out a hand to Harry who took it to pull himself up.

Harry bit his lip, running his eyes over Louis’ figure as he watched the man dust himself off. He didn’t quite understand, but Harry thought he had a hunch and hopefully he was right. Hopefully Nick was right.

Suddenly, fingers ran through his curls. “Got snow all in your hair, love.” He said softly before retracting his and to put his glove back on and offering it to Harry. “Come on. I’ll make us all a nice, warm cuppa.” 

Harry took it with a warm feeling in his stomach and giddy smile and let himself be led back to the car.


	9. No Secrets Left Here On My Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family game night and Harry is overheard when talking on the phone with Gemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Paper Thin by Astrid S because of how Harry's secret is out now that Lottie found out and needs him to tell Louis. Please check out Astrid S. I saw her as the opening act for Troye Sivan earlier this year and she was absolutely amazing!!

**23rd December**

“Family game night!” Jay had declared about two hours ago. Both Fizzy and Lottie had groaned. Louis had pretended to groan, but Harry could tell he was glad to have all his family together to talk and play with. The eldest twins had screeched happily and the youngest had been put down to sleep.

Louis and his stepfather had been fighting playfully over whether Louis did or did not cheat by nicking a few more bills from the Monopoly bank. Fizzy had chosen this opportunity to sneak in a few moments to text to whoever it was and scroll through her social media feed. Lottie had, probably deliberately, lost only half an hour into the game and was watching some show on tv. The twins occupied themselves with each other in the meantime. All the while, Harry had been watching the whole scene go down with a fond smile with he hid behind his hand with his elbow leaning on the table.

“I did not!” Louis shrieked. “I swear to you I paid to get the street and then mum had landed on it which is where I got the money!” 

“She did, but I saw you take the bill from the box when you went to change some of your money.” Dan claimed.

Louis licked his lips to get ready for his come back and pointed his finger out. “Listen here, alright, I just--”

He was cut off though by the ringing of Harry’s phone. “‘S my sister, gonna take this. Don’t let me stop you.” He stood up to leave the room and find a more quiet spot to make the call, going to the study just down the hall.

“Hey Gems! How have you been?” He answered cheerfully. Harry hadn’t heard his sister in a while and was glad to see her soon. He leaned against the desk in the small room.

“Hey, little bro! I’m fine, but how are you? Or better yet, where are you? I thought you’d be home already. Even I am and that never happens since you’re such a mummy’s boy and you’re always here before I am.” She teased.

“Hey, I just miss home a lot sometimes, okay?” He defended. “But I won’t be home till Christmas day actually. I’m with Louis’ fam--”

“Oh yes! Right! I totally forgot you have a boyfriend now. He will still be coming right? Because me and mum are nosy and we wanna know this guy.” She interrupted.

“Uh, Gems. I think I need to clear something up. Louis isn't really my boyfriend.” He fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

“What do you mean? Like you haven’t put a label on it yet?”

“No, like he isn’t my boyfriend and we are making his family think we are a couple. He asked and I agreed.” He shrugged even though she couldn’t see him. “I didn’t see why it’d do any harm. He just wanted his family off his back.”

“But where did you even meet this guy?”

“Uh, at a club.” His intonation made it sound like a question.

“Oh my God, Haz! This guy was a one night stand? Are you crazy!? I’d be slapping you if I was there right now.” She yelled, making him pull the phone from his ear.

“Uh, sorry? But I did know him longer than just one night. I mean we had this no strings attached agreement and I guess now I’m his fake boyfriend for a while.”

“Oh, Harry. You know that’s never a good idea with you. How far gone are you this time already?” Harry knew she was talking about the last time it went south with the girl he had a friends with benefits thing with. Needless to say, he’d ended up with a broken heart, and Gemma and him watching The Notebook on the couch with a pint of Ben and Jerry’s.

“I’m not. It’s going fine. It’s all just a bit of fun. I swear this isn’t like the last time.” Even Harry himself was surprised at how convincing he sounded.

“Really?” It sounded like Gemma was surprised at to hear this, but believed him nonetheless.

“Yes, really!” Harry insisted. “But don’t tell mum. I know she’ll be happy to see I’m bringing someone and honestly, I get why Louis asked me. Family can be a pain about these things sometimes.”

“Hey!” She said, but no hurt in her voice. “Okay, I promise. I guess I’ll see you in a few days then.”

“Yep! It was good to hear you again, Gems.”

“You, too little bro. Oh hey, Do I need to bring ear plugs or…?”

He hung up when she started cackling.

_ Rude _ She texted. He didn’t reply.

“Fuck.” He whispered to himself, lowering himself into the chair by the desk. “Fuck, she’s right, and so is fucking Nick. I should really stop falling for people who don’t want me.” He set his elbows on the desk and rested his face in his hands. “Why do I always manage to fuck things up with my stupid feelings?” It sounded muffled through his fingers, but still clear enough to hear.

Which is why he jumped up when he heard the door creak open from where it was left ajar to see a baffled Lottie in the doorway. “What?!”

“Shit!” Harry felt like a deer caught in headlights.

“You are fake-dating my brother? I mean… What!?” She entered now and Harry went to stand behind the chair as if it would protect him.

“So, you heard all of that, huh.” He balled his hands and bit nervously at his lip before his stance broke and he let out a sigh. “Okay, fine, yes. He just wanted to not be flooded with lover questions and asked if I wanted to play along. Look don’t tell anyone, okay? Please?” He wasn’t above begging.

Lottie arched an eyebrow and regarded him with those x-ray like eyes. The heavy silence that hung between them was choking Harry. 

“Okay. I won’t tell.” She promised eventually. A stream of relief was punched out of Harry. “But,” he tensed again. “You have to tell Louis.”

Now he was confused. “Tell him what?”

“That you have feelings for him.” 

“Lottie, no. I can’t. This wasn’t supposed to be like that. He doesn’t feel like that.”

Lottie looked at him with pity and disbelief. “I wouldn’t say that. I went with you to the park yesterday remember? That wasn’t nothing, Harry. I might not know you that well, but I do know Louis. I’ve rarely seen him like this. He really likes you, Harry. Trust me.”

Harry took a deep breath. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Harry nodded in understanding. “So, tell him.” Harry looked pained at Lottie for asking this of him. “I can and will blackmail you. I’m doing this for both you and Louis. I haven’t seen him this happy in a long while.”

Harry nodded again and sighed. “Okay. I’ll tell him.”

“Tonight.” Lottie demanded.

“But--”

“Tonight.” She said even more firmly.

“And I thought my sister was scary.” he mumbled.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled before turning on her heels and leaving him to his thoughts.

Harry sat there for a few minutes brewing in his thoughts when a knock sounded on the open door. “Knock knock.” Louis mimed. “Saw the door was open, but you seemed far off in that world of yours so I didn’t want to just barge in.”

Harry took a breath and opened his mouth to say something. Ripping the plaster right off seemed like a good idea, but he changed his mind at the last minute.

“What is it?” Louis had noticed.

“Nothing. Let’s go back. Did you finally solve that money issue?”

“I did not cheat!” Louis exclaimed, trying to prove his right before he and Harry left to go back to the game.


	10. But I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the night where Harry's carries out his promise to Lottie and then smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Can't Help Falling In Love With You by Elvis Presley in style of Twenty One Pilots because forst of all yes Elvis' is the original version but I am in love with the Twenty One Pilots version and second because well, they're officially dating. Might not be love, but I still thought it fitting.

The fire was crackling softly while the telly started playing night time reruns of an old show. Most of the Tomlinsons were sitting around the hearth idly watching the television or talking quietly. Until one by one, they all trickled away off to bed.

Jay being one of the last together with Lottie on the sofa sipping the last bit of their warms cups of tea. Jay looked at the two boys on the couch perpendicular to her and Lottie’s with a soft smile. Louis had made himself comfortable with his head in Harry’s lap while the latter played with the silky strands of hair subconsciously while watching the screen.

Jay yawned widely. “Well, I guess that’s my cue to get some rest.”

Lottie followed her mother suit. “Good idea, I’ll go up with you. Leave those two alone for a bit.” She gave Harry a pointed look which he avoided the minute he’d caught it.

They all said their goodnights and soon, Louis and Harry were left alone. The fire and live-audience laughter the only thing breaking the silence. It pushed Harry back into his thoughts and he frowned, knowing what he was supposed to do now. He wasn’t sure if he could do it, or even how he would do it. He wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“Hey.” Louis whispered from below him. He spoke low so as not to disturb the peacefulness that had been created. “Everything okay?” Harry nodded stiffly. “No it’s not. I can tell. You stopped playing with my hair.” He pushed himself up on the couch and turned towards Harry. “What is it?”

Harry sighed. “Lottie knows.” Was how he started. “She overheard me talking on the phone to Gemma about how we’re just pretending.”

“Oh, well. I guess that’s that then. Guess we couldn't hide it forever.” Louis was taking this better than Harry had expected, but there was a sort of disappointment that shone through in his voice.

“See, that’s the thing. She’s not gonna tell.”

“Really? Wow! That’s great!”

“But, I promised her I’d do something in return for her silence.” Louis waited patiently while Harry pulled himself together to say the next few words. Harry scraped his throat and shifted a little, avoiding Louis eyes. “She said I had to tell you how I really feel about you, about us. Because I like you, Louis. A lot. I know we said this was just for the holidays, but things have changed for me and I don’t want this to just be for the holidays anymore, I want--”

Harry didn’t get to finish his sentence because his lips were covered by the soft ones of Louis who poured in all of how own feelings he’d been holding back. Harry was surprised at first, but caught on quickly and kissed him back. Louis tangled his fingers into Harry’s hair making the younger groan and hold on tightly to Louis’ neck. Harry placed his other hand high up on Louis thigh and pulled him closer and into his lap.

Their lips broke with only a minute space in between. “You’re an idiot.” Louis breathed before diving right back in and kissing Harry.

“So are you.” Harry whispered in between kisses.

A tongue swiped over his lips and soon the temperature in the room rose tangibly. Harry made a noise in the back of his throat causing the hairs on Louis arm to stand up. A shiver ran down his spine as Harry bit his lower lip only to slide his tongue back over Louis’ a second later.

Louis had straddled him in the meantime and used the opportunity to cant his hips and slide their crotched together. Harry gasped and whimpered before he ran his hands down Louis’ back to rest on his arse and guide Louis’ hips to do it again. 

“Wait, wait.” Louis panted and Harry stopped. “Take me to bed.” His eyes were trained on Harry’s who nodded, making their noses rub together.

Louis got off and pulled Harry along by his hand, up the stairs and to his room where he closed and locked the door before turning back around and grabbing Harry by his jumper to crash their lips together. He guided Harry backwards to his bed and pushed so that the latter would fall onto the mattress before Louis climbed back on top of him.

“Just to be clear.” Harry exhaled. “You like me, too, right?”

It shocked a laugh out of Louis, the mirth shining in his eyes was contagious to Harry who smiled back. “Yes, it means I like you, too.”

“Good.” It was the last thing Harry said before he lunged at Louis again.

Harry let his hands slide underneath Louis’ hoodie, skin burning where he was touching him before he got rid of it all together. Louis helpfully lifted his arms and the item landed somewhere on the floor with a dull thud. Harry didn’t waste any time and latched himself onto Louis’ bare neck, the latter letting his head fall backwards to offer more space.

Louis moaned softly when he felt teeth sink into the skin and a mark blooming on his neck. He breathed harshly before getting his fingers caught in Harry’s jumper and grasped the hem firmly to take it off the body underneath him and join his top on the floor. Harry took the opportunity to crawl up the bed and take off his jeans, leaving him in nothing but boxer briefs.

They eyes that ran over him seemed to almost burn his skin as Louis didn’t stop staring at the mostly naked and beautiful boy in his bed. His eyes finally settled on Harry’s and he kept their gazes locked even when removing his own joggers and while he knee-walked up the bed and onto Harry. He slid on of his legs in between Harry’s and grabbed onto his neck to kiss him deep and slow.

“Harry,” Louis whispered making their lips brush because of the proximity. “I want you in me, please.”

Harry gasped when he heard the words that were shortly followed by another kiss. “Yeah. Okay. Yes.” He wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist and rolled them over.

Kissing down his jaw, his neck, his sternum, sucking a bruise into his side, his belly and pressing the one on his neck; Harry made his way down Louis’ body. The bulge in the boxer briefs made his mouth water and he slid them off Louis to reveal his hardening cock. Harry ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, feeling the skin slide smoothly against his palms, before he laid in between them and bit to make a mark.

“You really like love bites, innit.” Louis barely got out, his chest heaving with excitement.

“Like you said, I learnt to claim things.” Harry smirked filthily as he licked a stripe up Louis’ cock and suckled on the head. A hand tangles in his curls and his eyes fluttered at the feeling, encouraging Louis to pull it a little harder. Harry moaned around Louis, the vibrations shooting through his body like electricity. Harry bobbed his head a few times and groaned at the taste on his tongue before pulling off. He levelled back up with Louis’ face and dove in tongue first, letting Louis lick into his mouth.

“Be right back.” Harry said before disappearing from Louis’ view. Louis whimpered at the loss of heat and stimulation, but soon he heard the snick of a bottle and felt the bed give underneath him. Something landed beside his head as Harry came back into his vision, and what a vision he was. It seemed like Louis wasn’t the only affected going by Harry’s blown pupils, bruised lips, and flaming cheeks. Not to mention how hard his bare erection felt against Louis’ thigh.

The slick finger tracing his hole surprised him since he’d been too caught up in his head and he let out a sound. “Okay?” Harry asked. Louis quickly nodded and canted his hips to urge Harry to open him up already. He wasn’t disappointed as he soon felt a long digit enter him. It would have felt uncomfortable if he hadn’t been so focused on Harry’s gaze. Their eyes seemed to always find each other and stay glued together.

“Please. More.” Louis keened softly.

Harry obliged, letting another finger join the first and scissored them open. His fingers were prodding at Louis’ walls in search. Louis wailed when he’d hit his spot and he covered his hand with his mouth to cushion the volume. Harry grinned at seeing Louis this way, it turned him on like nothing else. He pushed his fingers against it another time and Louis made more of the sweet sounding noises.

“Oh God, I-I- Please.” Louis moaned trying not to get too loud. Harry understood nonetheless and quickly added a third finger to make sure Louis would be the most comfortable. “Harry, I need you now. Please, just fuck me.” Louis had both of his hands gripping the sheets, knuckles turning white.

“You sure?” Harry asked to be safe.

Louis’ violent nod was Harry’s cue to retract his fingers and reach for the condom he’d thrown onto bed earlier. He opened the wrapper swiftly and rolled it on before slicking himself up with some lube. 

“How do you want me?” Harry asked 

“Just like this, wanna see you.” Louis answered a little brokenly.

Harry lined himself up and hovered over Louis. They kissed as Harry pushed in bit by bit. Louis broke the kiss halfway through in need of air, but kept Harry close by holding onto his shoulders. He was grabbing onto him so hard that tomorrow there would be ten oval prints in them.

Harry bottomed out fully and waited for Louis to adjust. Their foreheads touched as both boys needed to catch their breath, their eyes closed, and neither said a word. They didn’t need to. The rubbing of their noses was the only speech they needed. It was how Harry knew Louis nodded to get him to move.

Harry pulled out almost all the way before he thrust back in, repeating the process over and over. Louis held onto him for dear life, digging his nails into his back and tightening the grip of his legs. Their breaths mingled, as did the few sounds that escaped until Louis’ voice stuck out. 

A high pitched cry erupted into the room and Harry quickly covered it with his mouth. Harry came in from the same angle again and Louis managed to contain himself this time, though Harry could tell he’d hit his prostate again.

“Harry, please. So good. More.” Louis babbled.

Harry held onto one hip and slid the other leg over his shoulder. “Okay, baby.” He pecked him on the mouth and Harry put all his effort into deep and long plunges, matching the rhythm of his thrusts with the hand he had on Louis’ cock.

The longer Harry kept at it, the louder Louis got, a sign he was getting closer. Harry only now noticed he was hanging off the precipice himself since he’d been so focused on the boy underneath him. Louis buried the noise by tugging Harry down to align their mouth. The kissing was sloppy and uncontrolled, but needy and useful.

“Gonna- I’m gonna come.” Louis heaved against Harry’s mouth.

It barely took five more seconds before Louis had his head thrown back and his face scrunched up, crying out silently, a contrast to how hard he’d been trying and failing not to be too loud, and spilled all over his stomach.

The clenching of his walls around Harry pushed him over the edge as well and he buried his face in Louis’ neck to muffle any sounds as he climaxed.

They both came down together, their panting loud in the otherwise quiet room. Harry raised himself up from where he’d fallen slack onto Louis and pulled out to get up and throw the condom away before flopping back down on the bed. He gladly took the tissue Louis offered him to clean himself up, seeing Louis had already done the same for himself. The latter settled his head on his chest as they lay there in silence.

“So, that was…”

“Yeah…”

A beat of silence before the both of them started giggling like mad, Louis turning his head into Harry’s chest while the other laid his cheek on the crown of his head. Their giggles dwindled out until the room was covered in a happy, peaceful glow which they basked in. Louis dropped a kiss on the skin underneath his lips and Harry’s did the same to his head.

“See you in the morning.” Harry murmured.

“Goodnight.” Louis answered tilting his head up and meeting Harry’s lips with his own briefly.

The both of them fell asleep sated with a goofy smile and a warm feeling. They still had a lot to talk about, but for right now, this was enough. This was all they needed.


	11. Never Knew Loving Could Hurt This Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after with lots of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from WILD by Troye Sivan because this song just had the vibe I wanted for this chapter: Fun and upbeat and happy.

**24th December**

He sniffled, scrunching his nose a little and felt a fingers playing with some strands of his hair. Louis fluttered his eyes open and sighed in serenity. He shifted and found Harry looking down at Louis who had his cheek smushed against his chest, with a fond smile. Louis kicked his way up the bed so their faces were at level with each other. He tangled their legs together and leaned down to kiss Harry’s soft lips, morning breath be damned. The kiss didn’t last very long buecause their smiling made it so they had to pull away.

“Morning.” Harry’s husky morning voice sounded.

“Morning.” Louis echoed quietly.

“Happy birthday.” Harry grinned.

“You remembered! Thanks.” Louis kissed him again and huffed a quiet giggles as he felt Harry trace patterns onto his bare skin.

“Course, I did. If you roll over, I’ll give you your pre-pesent.” Harry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Ohhh, I wonder what it could be.” Louis played dumb and tightened the arm he had around Harry’s torso to bring him in again, but kissed him deeper this time. A tongue swiped over his lips and soon touched his own as Harry rolled on top of him and deepened the kiss even more. Louis giggled and threw his leg over Harry’s waist at first to keep him in place, but soon he pushed and they rolled across the bed until Louis had the upperhand.

Both of them groaned into the kiss when Louis ground his hips down. Harry gasped when he did it again and bit his lower lip hard when Louis moved his lips down his jaw to his neck where teeth sunk into the skin. Harry whimpered, feeling it bloom underneath Louis’ mouth.

Rapid knocks. “Guys, get up, there’s breakfast!”

They stopped abruptly.

“Did you say something? Is it safe to get my fingers out of my ears?” Lottie yelled through the door.

Louis laughed into Harry’s neck after burying his face there. He got out of bed with a peck to Harry’s lips and pulled a stray blanket over himself before opening the door. 

“It’s fine, Lots. There’ll be no scarring, now.” He reassured her.

She breathed a sigh of relief and dropped her hands from her ears. That’s when she took in his dishevelled appearance, poking a hickey on his neck, the blanket hadn’t covered.

“Good.” Was the only thing she said before turning on her heels and going downstairs.

Louis guffawed while he rubbed absentmindedly at the hickey she’d poked. His sister was the strangest, honestly. Though, he had to admit he kinda loved her for basically threatening Harry to spill his feelings. Otherwise, they wouldn’t have gotten here.

He climbed back on the bed and settled himself against the headboard, Harry not hesitating to put his head in his lap. Louis raked his fingers through the long curls and watched him silently for a minute.

“I’m gonna date the fuck out of you.” Louis commented suddenly.

Harry laughed in surprise. The kind of laugh Louis hadn’t heard yet, high-pitched and ridiculous like, but he could already tell it was a hundred percent the real Harry. “I’d like that. Got plans for 26th? I’ve got some ideas because guess what…”

“What?”

Harry got up and faced him.

“I’mma date the fuck out of you, too.” He giggled before tackling Louis to the bed.

The other man shrieked and tried to escape, but Harry held Louis’ back firmly against his chest and blew a raspberry against the back of his neck. Louis cackled and yelled in fake protest as Harry’s fingers dug into his sides. They rolled over on the bed because of their wrestling match, but went a bit too far and tumbled to the ground with a loud bang, sheets and all. It stilled the both of them for a moment and then only made them laugh even louder.

Stumbling sounded from outside of the room before the door burst open and they both looked, Harry turning his head up, Louis straining his neck back.

“Louis, dear, everything alright? I heard a-- Oh. Um.” His mother stood slightly panting from her previous rush which had been dissipated by bewilderment and amusement. Her inburst did nothing to stop their laughing as the both turned red-faced from it. “Am I interrupting?”

“No.” Louis giggled. “It’s fine.” He tried to regain his breath, but a few stray giggles still escaped him. “We’ll be-- we’ll be down in a minute.”

Jay nodded, regarding them one last time before turning away muttering something along the lines of ‘silly boys’.

“Guess we better get going.” Harry suggested, slowly getting up and dragging Louis with him, yet he wouldn’t cooperate.

“Leave me here, I’m comfortable.” Louis closed his eyes again and dozed for a bit with a small smile on his face. He suddenly felt the ground move beneath him and opened his eyes to find Harry in his boxers with the end of the sheets in his hands and pulling them and in turn Louis across the room. “What are you doing?”

“I will drag you down the stairs like this if you don’t get up.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Louis challenged. Harry smiled like a little shit before he opened the door and hauled the sheets behind him, jolting Louis.

“Alright! Alright!”  Louis held on for dear life since the sheets were slipping down. “Gosh, you’re demanding. See if I’ll still take you up on that date.”

“You can’t resist my charms.”

“Hmm, we’ll see.” Louis got up, sheets luckily still in place -he wasn’t planning on accidentally flashing his family- and Harry followed behind him to get clothed for breakfast.

If the whole Tomlinson clan all looked at them knowingly, they wouldn’t have noticed since they were too caught up in each other. Lottie did get a hold of Harry’s gaze and had nodded approvingly, leaving Harry beaming like a ray of sunshine. 


	12. Swear I Was Born Right In The Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets the Styles family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from First Day Of My Life by Bright Eyes because this has the feeling for this chapter. Something cute and soft and just nice. Plus the doorway thing seemed fitting as well.

**25th December**

When Gemma opened the door she found the two heavily kissing wrapped in each other’s arms and fake-gagged slightly at the sight of it. “Okay, ‘s just me guys, you don’t have to pretend. Mum isn’t even home at the moment.”

The apparently didn’t hear her which confused Gemma. She cleared her throat. “Guys?” They still didn’t move away from each other. “Okay, I’m seeing tongue now that is enough. Please stop!” She exclaimed.

It seemed like finally that did the trick as the two jumped apart with a bashful, but giddy smile. Louis discreetly wiped at his mouth while Harry giggled somewhat awkwardly and stuttered. “Uh-ah. Hi, Gems!”

“Harry, Louis” She nodded at both boys respectively in greeting. “Like I’ve said before. You don’t have to pretend, mum isn’t home right now.”

“Actually,” Harry started. “Gems, may I introduce you to my boyfriend Louis. Louis, this is my sister Gemma.” Harry hadn’t noticed the way he’d introduced him, it had just slipped out. While he hadn’t expected Louis to protest, he also hadn’t expected him to quietly giggle ‘boyfriend, I like that’ while tangling their fingers together.

“Hi.” Louis reached out a hand which Gemma took with more than mild speculation.

“Harry,” She started, a smirk growing as he perked up at the mention of his name. “Told you so.”

Harry just rolled his eyes and pushed past her and dragged Louis along behind him. The latter just got out a ‘Nice to meet you’ before running after his boyfriend.  _ Boyfriend _ .  **Boyfriend.** Louis knew it might have been early to start using the term, but frankly, he didn’t really seem to mind it. In fact, he kind of found it fitting. After all, Harry and him had practically been having a relationship, just not with all the dates and feelings, or well shown feelings. They were there, but just ignored and hidden.

Harry had led them to his room and sat him down on his bed before fiddling with his lip nervously. “You don’t mind, do you? That I said boyfriend? Because it just came out and I didn’t think, I know I just have just asked fir--” Louis kissed him to shut him up.

“I promise, it’s fine.” Louis held his jaw firmly in his hand to get Harry to look into his eyes. “Promise.”

A relieved sigh escaped Harry and his dimples came back out. Louis ran a thumb over one and smiled too in answer.

“Harry, honey! We’re home!” It sounded from downstairs.

“Time to meet the parents.” Harry sighed. To his own surprise, it was Louis who pulled him along.

“Hi mum, Robin. This is Louis. My boyfriend.” Louis gave a little wave at the introduction.

Anne smiled too widely at her son before her stance broke and she sagged a little. “Oh, I can’t do this. Gemma told on you.”

“No, mum, no.” Harry’s sister made a slicing motion along her neck. A typical ‘shut up’ sign. Their mother unfortunately didn’t get it.

“Louis how very nice of you to come along and do this for Harry. You seem like a nice bloke, but Gemma told us to play along and pretend we didn’t know he isn’t your real boyfriend.”

“Oh, dear.” Gemma muttered, her head in her hand.

“Uh, mum. It’s not fake. Not anymore.” Harry admitted, embarrassment colouring his cheeks.

She stopped for a moment at that. “Oh. Oh! How lovely!” Her face lit up. “Come, Louis, dear. I’ll make tea and you’ll tell me everything about yourself.” Anne urged him to follow along.

When Louis had left the room to go with Anne, Harry turned to his sister and glared. She only shrugged. “I thought it was gonna be funny to mess with you. You were the one that said there were no feelings.” It was all she gave as her excuse and walked into the kitchen.

“What about you?” Harry spoke to his stepfather. “Got anything to add?”

Robin clapped a hand on his shoulder. “He seems like a good guy, Harry.”

The earnest response warmed Harry like hot cocoa on a winter’s day like this. His stepfather always knew the right thing to say to him. Robin pulled him in for a half-sided hug as they walked to the kitchen together.

Harry and Louis sat next to each other at the kitchen table, their pinkies linked, all morning as they both told the tale of how they met -of course leaving out a few (read: a lot) of details- and Louis talked about himself. Harry’s whole family gladly listening to his new boyfriend.

Christmas was a quiet affair that day, but pleasant nonetheless. They exchanged gifts, drank hot beverages, and told stories of the past. Happy stories, with a serious note here and there, but the calm feeling that had settled over them only brought out the mirth in everyone. The house was quiet that night, yet whispered conversations were held in every bedroom before they all dropped off.


	13. First Date, First Kiss, We're Checking Off The List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis have their first official date and Harry takes Louis to meet someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my lovely friend Lore (Twitter: @chestpainslouis Tumblr: greenmeetingblue) asked me to put her grandfather in here because it's his birthday the 26th of December as a little ode to him. Lore, love, I don't know your grandfather, but I hope this is okay for you.
> 
> Title from Tie It Up by Kelly Clarkson because while they might not be getting married, they are indeed checking off the list finally of being an actual couple.

**26th December**

Harry stepped out of the car and made his way to the other side to open the door for Louis. He did so with an over dramatic bow and a sparkling smile.

“Really pulling out all the stops, innit. Aren’t you a gentleman.” Louis said.

“Hey, I said I’d date the fuck out of you, so that’s what I’m doing.”

“Speaking of dating, what are we doing anyways?”

Harry merely raised his eyebrows to keep the mystery a little longer as he grabbed Louis’ hand and pulled him along. Soon, Louis saw where they had gone to by means of not only a gigantic sign, but the fact that he could see everyone spin circles around the centerpiece of the outdoor ice rink.

“Do you like it?” Harry asked apprehensively.

Louis who had been staring, turned to him with a nostalgic gleam in his eye and a child-like air around him. “I haven’t gone ice skating in so long. I used to take my sisters to the lake in the winter back when it was just Lottie and Fizzy. But life got busy and I didn’t anymore. Thanks, Harry, it’s perfect!” 

He kissed his boyfriend shortly before tugging on his hand like an infant. His whine of ‘let’s go’ didn’t help Harry to not find Louis completely adorable. He followed Louis obediently to the counter and got them both a pair of skates. 

Soon they found themselves on the ice, Louis with buzzing energy and Harry with his arms spread wide, knees bent and leaning forward. It was a comedic sight and Louis couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shut up! I’ve never done this. Plus I am a very clumsy person.” He slid forward a little and flailed his arms around with a high yelp.

It did nothing to stop Louis’ laughter, however he wasn’t a totally horrible person and took Harry’s outstretched hands in his own. “Follow me, okay? We’ll go slow.” Louis started skating backwardly and dragging a shaky Harry along with him. “It’s okay, love. See? It’s not that bad.”

Louis let go of one of his hands and came to skate alongside him. They did a few laps before he took mercy on Harry and slid them over to the side where Harry could hold on to the railing.

“I didn’t think it’d be that difficult.” Harry said, making Louis chuckle. “Sorry for being a lousy date, I thought this would be romantic, but instead you have to take care of me like a five year old.” Harry looked down, disappointed in himself.

“Hey, who said this was a lousy date? I think this is probably one of the best dates I’ve ever been on.” Louis told him. Harry looked up with apprehension, but his demeanour perked up as soon as he saw Louis genuity. 

“D’you mean that?”

“I do, you idiot. I’m having the time of my life.” Louis leaned in and kissed him tenderly. When he pulled back he let himself slide backwards across the ice and away from Harry who still had his eyes half closed and tried to follow Louis mouth. Yet, he found himself stumbling, having momentarily forgotten where he was.

Harry waved his arms around in search of balance and luckily Louis caught him in time to stay upright. Louis was laughing as he encircled Harry’s torso to keep him from falling. “Thanks.” Harry said abashedly. 

Louis kissed his nose and slowly let go of the embrace, taking Harry’s hands instead and pulled him forward like he’d done before. This time it seemed to go pretty well, Harry stood firmer in his skates and had found some kind of balance.

“I think I’m getting the hang of this.” Triumph shone bright in his eyes.

Of course, it was that moment he skated over a deeper groove in the ice which made him falter, stumbling for a few seconds before tumbling to the ground and dragging Louis on top of him with a cry.

Harry groaned both in shame and in pain, but when he saw that Louis had his eyes scrunched shut and shook from the laughter, he couldn’t help but forget about his fall and smile seeing the boy on top of him in such a haze of glee.

“Stop.” Harry groaned. Louis got to his knees, trying to keep himself upright from laughing so hard. “Hey, I could be in serious pain right now. Some boyfriend you are.”

Louis calmed himself. “Sorry, sorry. You okay?” He got to his feet and pulled Harry up to dust of any ice shavings that clung to his coat. “Love when you say that.” He muttered as an afterthought.

“What? Boyfriend?” 

Louis nodded. “Hmm.” He skated them back over to the railing when Harry pushed him up against it and kissed him, keeping it PG since he was aware of the kids around. “How about, I get us a hot drink,” He booped Harry’s nose, receiving a giggle from him. “And we go do something that doesn’t require a sense of balance.”

Harry wanted to smack his shoulder, but Louis had ducked out of his arms before he knew it and instead, he was left calling for help to get to the exit.

&

Harry handed Louis his cup of hot chocolate who took it gratefully, warming his hands by wrapping it fully around the styrofoam. When Harry had his own cup in hand, they strolled off aimlessly.

It was quiet between them for a while, both of them content to just be with each other. It was comforting and easy. The backs of their hands brushing every few steps caused sparks to fly in the bubble they’d subconsciously created around them. The sparks eventually lit a small flame between them when they simultaneously first connected their pinkies. Harry felt bold and let his fingers slide between Louis’, egging on the small flame to become a warm, soft crackling fire.

Louis breathed a laugh making Harry look at him funnily. “This reminds me of the very first time we went out. Before this whole thing happened.” He explained at Harry’s questioning look.

“Ah, Yeah. I can see it.” Harry looked at his cup and understood. “Guess that picture we put on Facebook means something now.”

“I guess it does.”

“So,” Harry let the word hang in the air for a bit. “When are you gonna change you status?” Harry cackled while Louis shouldered him away, but pulling him back again quickly by his hand.

They smiled together in silence, letting each other’s presence be enough for a while. 

Louis felt Harry get a little nervous then, and noticed that he was leading them somewhere now. He gave Harry’s hand a squeeze in comfort, trying to convey that it was okay to say whatever was on his mind.

Harry cleared his throat. “Um- I- There’s someone I want you to meet.”

“Ooh, sounds serious.” Louis teased, but it seemed he wasn’t all that wrong when he saw Harry’s expression. “Who is it?”

“Well, first of all, it’s his birthday today and second, he’s been my biggest supporter all my life and, Lou, this is very important to me.”

“Okay. Are we going to him now? You don’t have to be so nervous, love. Everything went fine with your sister and parents, right? This’ll be fine, too.”

“I know.” Harry raked a hand through his hair. “I don’t know either why i’m making such a big deal out of it. He’s just really important to me.”

Louis stopped him in the middle of the pavement and turned to him. “Hey,” he said, cupping Harry’s cheek. “Just take a deep breath. All will be fine.” He kissed him gently, stepping out of Harry’s way to walk them to their destination.

The walk there was quiet, the cold trying to freeze them, but each other’s company keeping them warm. Harry’s nervosity had faded somewhat, but when they arrived at the house Louis could still feel a jitter.

Harry knocked thrice and they didn’t have to wait long before the door was opened by a kind old man. “Harry, my boy.” The man opened his arms for Harry to hug him.

“Hi, grandpa.” Harry said, muffled against his shoulder.

“How are you doing?” His grandfather held him at an arm’s length to really look at him.

“Fine, thanks. Hey, um, grandpa? There is someone I’d like you to meet.” Harry stepped out of the way so he wasn’t blocking the view on Louis.

“Uh, hi!” Louis held out a hand and when it was slapped away to be pulled into a hug, he was reminded of how quickly Harry’s family had taken him up into their own family. This felt just as easy as when he’d met Gemma and Anne and even Robin.

Harry’s grandpa held him away then like he did with Harry. He took him in, as if trying to read Louis. His at first searching eyes quickly sparkled a little brighter as he looked to Harry and gave a nod. Louis had a feeling, but wasn’t sure what it meant. All he knew was that he’d passed some unspoken test.

“Come on in. I’ll make tea.” He waved the boys in and they followed.

Later, after the rest of Harry’s family had arrived to celebrate the birthday of his grandfather, Louis pulled him apart to sit on the large chair on the porch outside. They’d piled blankets over them to keep warm, but luckily there was a heater as well. Harry laid back against Louis’ chest, despite being the taller of the two. He’d always preferred being the little spoon.

“Why were you so nervous about this, Haz? I still don’t get it.”

“My granddad has always been my biggest supporter. He was the first one I came out to. He took me to my first pride, he always made sure I felt comfortable with who I was. I could always talk to him about anything. And if there was ever any trouble, at school or at home, like when my parents got divorced, He was the one I’d run to first. I guess, it was important to me that he liked you because I value his opinion highly.”

“That’s beautiful.” Louis snook a thumb underneath the hem of Harry’s jumper and stroked it back and forth while kissing the crown of his head. “It’s good that you have someone like that. He’s a wonderful man.”

“He is. He is probably the most important person in my life.”

“I can get that. The closest thing to that for me is my mum, maybe, but I don’t think I have someone like that. But I can get it. Although, I think, there might be someone like that. He doesn’t know it yet, but I want him to be that person for me. The first one I go to for everything. The one person who know me better than myself.”

Harry craned his neck and smiled, Louis didn’t have to say a name. He understood. Their lips met in the middle for a lazy, lingering kiss.

“You did mean me, right?” He asked just to make sure.

Louis laughed. “Yes, you idiot.” And kissed him to shut him up.


	14. True Friends Stab You In The Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made among friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how I said everything was going to be up before May had ended? Hahaha, yeah obviously that didn't work out. But don't worry guys. It will all be up definitely (I really mean it!!) before 8 June because that is when exams start and I will not have the time to write anything then. I am currently writing the last chapter, but honestly writing smut is more boring than it sounds. I mean, I enjoy it, but it's not as exciting as fluffy stuff, ya kno. But I felt this needed to end with a bang and there is still something which I hinted at before that I really needed to mak use of. So I hope you like the last chapter!!
> 
> Title from True Friends by Bring Me The Horizon because they haven't got the nicest friends, but at least they're loyal. Lol, okay I did this in a hurry bc I have stuff to do. I hope this suffices.

**30th December**

“So why are we already doing a party the day before the actual New Year’s party?” Niall reached out for one of the snacks Harry was putting together. His hand quickly got slapped away.

“Just a little gathering, it doesn’t matter. There’re some people I wanna introduce you to.” Harry’s vague explanation sounded with a shrug.

Niall narrowed his eyes and popped a crisp into his mouth which he’d stolen when Harry hadn’t seen. He didn’t like this, but trusted Harry more or less. They’d been best friends for forever now, Harry wouldn’t do anything to him. At least, Niall hoped not.

The doorbell rang. “Ni, could you get that? Kinda got my hands full right now.” Quite literally as well, since he’d been taking some of the appetizers out of the oven and stirring into a pot on the furnace.

Harry could hear Niall and Nick greeting each other in the hallway right before they both made sounds of confusion. He could hear them moving through the hallway and into the kitchen to gather around the table.

“So, what’s this all about then.” Nick asked.

Harry smiled when he saw Louis, Liam, and Zayn had come in at the same time. He wiped his hands on the kitchen towel and motioned for Louis to stand by him which he did, accepting Harry’s arm around his shoulders.

“So, I guess you all know how Lou and I spend the holidays acting like a couple. Well, um, somewhere along the way, it wasn’t an act anymore.”

Zayn smirked as Liam handed him twenty pounds with a disgruntled face. Louis in his turn gasped and pointed an accusatory finger at them. “You bet on this!?” The couple both shrugged. “At least Zayn won.” Louis mumbled a little less disgruntled.

Liam scoffed and punched Louis’ arm. “You deserved that.” Liam said before his face turned soft. “I’m happy for you, Lou.” The two shared a quick hug.

In the meantime Niall and Nick were fighting silently in the background before Niall eventually made a scene. “Wait, wait wait. When exactly?” Everyone stared at the two of them at Niall’s sudden outburst.

“What?” Harry asked dumbfounded.

“When exactly did you two become an actual thing?”

“Um, I guess Christmas Eve?” Harry looked to Louis for confirmation and nodded when Louis did.

“Yes! Pay up, Grimmy! I won.” Niall punched the air. Nick handed him a few bills with a eyeroll.

“We literally have the worst friends ever.” Harry sighed.

“Ha, yeah we do. But I couldn’t miss ‘em for the world.” Louis said turning his head to look up at Harry finding his boyfriend already staring down at him.

The kiss they shared was short, but sweet and soon enough the shutter of a camera went off. 

“Aw, you are so cute, I’m gonna vomit rainbows. Disgusting.” Niall joked, a bright smile on his face. “Oh wait, I literally can!”

Everyone laughed when they later saw Niall’s snapchat story was full of videos of him with the rainbow filter and Louis and Harry in the background.


	15. Drunk In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> I know it's not new year, but that's why this is the summary, not the A/N

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late? No I'm not late hahaha, where did you get that crazy idea?? (SO SORRY, I keep getting distracted. Plus the last chapter is just filthy smut and it's going slower than I want. But it will be up!! I promise!!)  
> Title from Drunk In Love by Queen B because, well, once you read the chapter it's pretty self-explanatory. They're drunk and there maybe in love and Beyoncé is The Queen, okay.

**31st December**

The party Nick had organised was amazing. Louis had found out there was a whole side of Harry he didn’t know yet. Like how he was now casually greeted Ed Sheeran and Louis could do nothing but stare with an open mouth.

“Love, you’re gonna catch flies.” Harry chuckled, shutting Louis’ jaw with his index finger.

“This- You- I.” He stuttered not getting a word out. In the end he chose to punch Harry in the arm.

“Ow! What d’you do that for?”

“Hi, Louis.” He ignored Harry and introduced himself to the musician.

“Ed.” 

“I know. Love your music, mate.”

“Thanks.” Ed chuckled before he was pulled away by Niall.

Louis turned to his boyfriend. “Sorry. I just- That was Ed Sheeran.” He whisper-shouted.

“It was.”

“You know Ed Sheeran.”

“I do.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I love that guy! His music is just so bloody beautiful, it’s unreal. How do you even know him?”

“Well, let’s just say, I’ve never complained about being Grimmy’s friend and benefitting from his status as radio host. Honestly though, when Ed and I met, it was friendship at first sight. Especially with Niall which speaking of…”

Harry trailed off and looked somewhere behind Louis who followed his gaze and saw the small podium where Ed and Niall were sitting, both a guitar in their lap. Ed took a mic, and tapped it twice. People quieted down and heads turned to them.

“Hi everyone. I’m Ed. This is Niall. And we’re gonna play a song called Tenerife Sea. Hope you like it.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis from behind and swayed from side to side as they watched them play. 

“I love this song.” Louis mumbled.

Harry didn’t say anything, he just turned Louis around and took one hand in his own and the other on his waist. Louis smiled and went with Harry’s lead. They waltzed around the room, keeping their eyes only locked on each other. The music carried them around as if they were dancing on clouds. At least, Louis felt so light. 

They people around them moved away a little, but other than that no one really paid attention to them except for a fond look here and there. Neither cared much though. Both just content to be with each other.

The song ended and they stepped apart to applaud along with the rest of the crowd, but their hands soon found each other again as their fingers intertwined, their eyes twinkling brightly.

It was then that Nick stumbled up on stage. He was tipsy, Harry could tell. But luckily, it was more of a pleasant buzz than anything disconcerting. Nick grabbed a mic and winced at the little bit of feedback.

“Alright! Thanks for that lovely chaps. Give those two another round of applause.” The whole room did as told. A few whistles and whoops in the mix, too. “And now, it’s time for the countdown.” Nick turned the telly on where a special New Year’s program was playing.

The big screen behind the presenter was in full vision now as the countdown began. The whole room yelled along with the people on the screen.

“Ten. Nine. Eight.”

“When d’you think we can go?” Louis inquired.

“Why?” Harry tilted his head.

“Because fucking you is the first thing I wanna do this new year.”

“Two! One! Happy New Year!”

Louis swallowed Harry’s gasp with his mouth, not waiting to sweep a tongue against his lips for permission. Louis gave one filthy grind against Harry’s crotch with his thigh before he let go.

They both had looked up in time to see Nick drunkenly planting a kiss on both Niall and Ed’s mouth before tumbling off stage. It all looked almost comical and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

Harry smiled back down at Louis and kissed him tenderly. The kiss was so saccharine, Louis could almost lick the sugar off of Harry’s lips.

“What was that for?” Louis asked pleasantly surprised.

“Thank you for letting me be your fake-boyfriend for a while, Louis Tomlinson.”

“Lucky for you, I’m not anymore, Harry Styles.”

Louis cupped his neck and pulled him in again. When Harry started to moan against his lips, that’s when they both said their hasty goodbyes and ran home. The alcohol was buzzing through them and lifted their already giddy spirits even more.


	16. If You Wanna Go To Heaven You Should Fuck Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH finally this is done. I didn't re read this chapter so sorry for any mistakes, I just wanted to have this story finished. I hope everyone liked it!!  
> Don't forget to follow me on social media (links should be at the beginning of this fic or on my profile page), I'd love to talk to everyone!!
> 
> Title from Young god by Halsey because she is queen and there is literally no better fitting title, come one.

**1st January**

Harry was pushed to the door forcefully as Louis started attacking his neck with his lips while pushing at his shoulders to get Harry’s jacket off. “Bedroom.” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips and pushing forward. 

Louis followed Harry’s movements and walked backwards through the flat into the living room keeping their lips glued together. Harry slipped his hands underneath Louis’ t-shirt and pulled it off, breaking the kiss momentarily. Louis took the opportunity to do the same to Harry before shoving him against the wall in the hallway leading to the bedroom.

Louis opened his jeans and peeled them off to drop them on the floor. “Fuck.” Harry breathed, getting down on his knees and looking up at Louis. He put his hands on Louis’ hips and locked eyes with Louis, kissing his left hip to suck a mark there. Harry saw Louis’ cock twitching right next to his mouth.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis threw his head back, the sight of Harry on his knees in front of him to much to handle.

“Daddy.” Harry breathed. Louis snapped his head back and looked surprised. The good kind.

Louis’ demeanor changed, his stance now confident and dominating. “Suck, Princess.”

Harry licked a strip up Louis cock before wrapping his lips around the head. Louis buried his fingers in Harrys hair making the latter moan in painpleasure and encouragement. Louis yanked a little harder to have Harry bob his head. He began slowly, creating a rhythm after a while. He pulled Harry off who looked dishevelled and full on filthy. 

“Fuck my face, Daddy.” Harry’s hoarse voice sounded. 

Louis tightened his grip and fed his cock again to Harry’s mouth carelessly. “Pinch me if it’s too much.” Louis added before he started thrusting. Both men moaned in ecstasy. 

Louis threw his head back and Harry was mesmerised by the beautiful view of Louis’ slack mouth and heaving chest. It calmed his mind and made helped him focus on not gagging when he could feel it bump at the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Princess. You look fucking dirty.” The other of Louis’ hands travelled down to Harry’s throat and felt at the bulge there. If he could, he’d get even harder at the feeling.

He pulled back and felt Harry take a deep breath seeing his eyes water slightly before he repeatedly fucked Harry’s throat. Harry gagged, but did not once pinch his thigh. In fact, going by his sounds and blown pupils, Louis would say he was even enjoying this more that Louis was. Harry’s hips undulated searching for freedom of his jeans, but most of all friction which he did not find. 

Louis eventually took pity and tugged Harry off of him, wiping a thumb through the mess of precome and spit that was running down his chin along with a few tears that had escaped his eyes. He grabbed onto Harry’s jaw and pulled him up.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good tonight, Princess.” He said, undoing Harry’s jeans and removing them along with his boxer briefs.

“Please, Daddy.” 

“So desperate for me already and I haven’t even touched you yet. My my, aren’t you a slut, Princess?”

“Only for you, Daddy.”

“Hmm, of course.” Louis came close and kissed Harry intensely, both needing a moment to take a breath in the chaos of their sudden scene.

“Come on, my slutty Princess. On the bed for me, ass up.” Louis demanded.

Harry obeyed, running to the bedroom and positioning himself with his face buried in the pillows. He was already holding onto the pillow from the anticipation so hard his knuckles were turning white. The bed dipped and he waited to feel cold fingers on his hole, but instead gasped at the warm tongue being placed there.

“Let me hear you, Princess.” Louis whispered, his hands running up Harry’s milky white thighs. Louis bit into one of the cheeks eliciting a high keen from Harry before he flattened his tongue against Harry’s crack.

Harry’s mouth fell open letting out every sound shamelessly and he gripped Louis’ hair while the other still held onto the pillow. He was drooling, but couldn’t be bothered to do anything about it. Louis’ tongue on his hole made every other thought fly out of his head.

“Please, please, Daddy. Fuck-ahhh-yes.” Harry babbled. He was so close to coming, but yet his orgasm was so out of reach. Harry had retracted his hand to push himself up for some air.

“Please, what, Princess. Use your words, lovely.” Louis ran his hands up Harry’s back, his body following to drape himself over Harry. “Want my cock? That it?” He whispered in his ear.

“Yes, please. Please, Daddy.” Harry needed it so bad his eyes were starting to water. 

“Don’t come.” Louis demanded.

The first tear fell when a lubed up finger circled his hole before pushing in. Harry was so relieved to finally have something in him.

The second one fell when Louis had slowly worked his way up to three fingers and he was massaging Harry’s prostate with them. It drove him nuts since he wasn’t going to break the rule Louis had growled. He didn’t know how long he’d be able to keep this up.

The third fell when Louis had rolled on a condom and pushed into him. Harry moaned with relief, it felt like he was just a little bit more complete. Louis had a firm grip on his hips and circled them around to get Harry to adjust.

“Please. Move.” He said in a soft voice to Louis. The first thrusts were cautious. “I said move.” Harry groaned when he found Louis wasn’t doing a good enough job.

Louis stilled above him. Fingers making dents in Harry’s skin. Harry turned his head at an awkward angle and saw the look on Louis’ face.

“Mouthing off? Is that what I heard? I’ll move alright.” Louis smirked filthily.

He pulled out and pounded into Harry at a quick pace, using Harry like a fucktoy. It felt like heaven. This is what Harry wanted. He wanted Louis to get wound up with a touch of rage in there.

With every thrust Harry uhuhuh’d which turned into almost yelling out profanities and noises when Louis had found the right angle that hit his prostate on every thrust.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Fuck me, Daddy! Please can I come? Please” Harry yelled.

“I’m so close, baby. Come for me, now!” Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hair and yanked.

That seemed to do it as Harry screamed out and came all over the bedsheets. His hole clenching around Louis’ cock got Louis himself close to orgasm. He pulled out, ripped off the condom and stripped himself fast.

“Mark me, Daddy. Paint me with your come.” Harry whispered the words that made Louis spill over Harry’s lower back with a low groan before slumping and falling down onto the bed.

The were both lying next to each other, catching their breaths, calming down their heaving chests and racing heartbeats.

“Oh my God.” Harry moaned into the pillow. “I feel like I’m still coming, that was amazing.”

Louis gave a chuckle before he pulled his boyfriend closer to him and kissed him deeply. 

“Shower?” He asked

“Only if you carry me.” Harry replied before he became aware of the wet spot he was lying in, the drying come on his back and the lube running down his cheeks. “Nevermind, I feel gross.” He climbed out of bed shakily and ran to the bathroom. Louis was quick to follow.

He thought back to the past few months and how this boy shouldn’t have been more than just one night. Instead, Harry had found a way under his skin and made a home for himself in Louis’ heart. 

Because while he may not admit it just yet, Louis knew he was falling hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading this and sticking with it till the end! x


End file.
